redscotgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Dick Shenron (Xenoverse)
"I'm gonna eat this fucking pigeon!" -Dick Shenron, being a dick as per usual (Dragon Ball Xenoverse #22) Summary Dick Shenron is a class of wish granting "Shenron" dragon, renowned for being a total dick. Born from a long line of great assholes, Dick Shenron's ability, once summoned with the gathering of the 7 magic dick dragon balls, is to take your wish, turn it sideways and completely fuck it's shit up with his own added bullshit. Whatever someone wishes for, the Dick Shenron will provide the opposite plus a guaranteed addition of his own resentment and spite for anyone who isn't him/another asshole. Note that Dick Shenrons are distinct from the other villainous Shenrons, including Porcupine Bastard, Nova and Blue-Nova. Background "Tell you what, you can fuck off with that" ''- Dick Shenron's response to someone wishing they could walk again No one knows and most would prefer they didn't know where the Dick Shenron came from, as it is likely wherever it did come from is a place with a million dick shenrons, and no mortal could tolerate the sheer *untery of that magnitude. All we can be certain about on the elusiveness of the Dick Shenrons origin is that it is highly likely there is plenty more Dick Shenrons. He's also a professed fan of his own brand of "Twat Poetry", even reciting a few obscure Haiku's or two, or eight. Dragonball Xenoverse Dick Shenron's are discussed in episode 22 of the Xenoverse playthrough, after Trunks tells Tony about the existence of "evil shenrons". Steven jokes about what an "evil" wish granting dragon would be like, leading to the sketch featuring the re-dubbed evil shenron from the Dragonball GT anime. In this sketch, Trunks wishes "that I could walk again" (being presumably crippled by incompetence). To this request "evil shenron" replies; ''"Tell you what... you can FUCK OFF with that, and instead I'm gonna... gonna eat this pigeon" ''*both Sam and Steven break into laughter* ''"...Am gonna eat these pancakes. Then am gonna SHIT IN YER MOUTH!" After this Steven states that that "wasn't so much 'evil shenron' as just 'dick shenron'..." on account of his being a huge dick. Dragonball Xenoverse 2 "Eternal dragon come forth an' grant me wish, curse it why ain't this thing workin'. Oh yeah those idiots put it on stand-by... *boop*" -'' Dick Shenron's re-enactment of Antony's Wish. Dick Shenron goes from a hypothetical scenario in Xenoverse 1, to an actual character in Xenoverse 2, first appearing when Iced and Max are attempting to summon Tony using the Dragonballs in episode #3. When Shenron fails to locate Tony, they turn to their "''plan B" and summon Dick Shenron in all his twattery, who refuses to grant their wish unless he can "use your bald friend as a but-plug". Realising he's going to get them nowhere, they put him on standby. He returns in episode #5 whe Max takes him off stand-by in the hopes he witnessed the wish their new enemy Antony made using regular Shenron. He begrudgingly agrees to tell them aslong as he isn't put on stand-by mode again. He begins to mockingly re-enact the entire dialogue of Antony's wish before getting sidetracked by calling Max "the baldest motherfucker I've ever seen". He begins to lose his temper with their questioning yelling "whadya think I am, the fookin' Dragonball wiki!". In response Max puts him back into stand-by, saying "what an unpleasant fellow". Truer words would never again be uttered. "STOP doing that, you little bastards. I don't care if it's your baldie friend, or you, you old fuck, just somebody make a fockin' wish before I piss up your nostrils!" Dick Shenron returns once again in episode #13, when Creepy Kai summons him to bring Max back from the dead. Although Dick Shenron tried to do his usual shtick, even he could not contend with the sheer *untery of Creepy Kai, who quickly became the only person in history to actually get him to somewhat behave. After his job was done, Creepy Kai once again put him on standby, probably causing quite a great string of curses wherever the Hell Shenrons go when they're not granting wishes.Category:Dragon Ball Xenoverse Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Deities Category:Universe 7 Inhabitants